Protection
by Nick-Nacks
Summary: Love: a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person A year has passed in the aftermath of the New York battle, Loki safely imprisoned in Asgard and Stark Tower re-built. Yet danger is never far off beyond the horizon, and a new foe has slipped through the cracks. It is time to test the boundaries and limits of our heroes. What would you do for love?
1. Relief

Sweat trickled down her back, cooling her heated skin in a sticky kind of way. Breaths coming in short gasps, Pepper gritted her jaw and clambered back into a guarded pose. Her cobalt blue eyes absorbing her surroundings sharply, she couldn't help but notice the impressed look on Maria Hill's face as they stared each other down. It sent a rush of pride through her veins, adding to the adrenaline roaring through her bruised body. They had been training for three hours in a private studio, the room utterly bare except for the naked light bulbs swaying on the ceiling and the pile of broken dummies in the corner. S.H.I.E.L.D had a range of incredibly high-tech gyms stuffed with the most complex equipment their vast fortune could afford, but Pepper had chosen to train in the simplest room they had to offer. After all, she wasn't planning to combat evil villains in her day-to-day life. Stark had been pestering her to lean self-defence for weeks after the New York battle and for once he was making sense. Agent Hill was more than obliging, although half the time Pepper had a substitute since Fury's right hand woman was often preoccupied with private business. Pepper had been arriving at the headquarters every Thursday and Sunday without fail, come rain or shine, for four months now and her skill was improving rapidly.

"You just keep coming back up, don't you?" Hill mused, folding her arms as she surveyed the secretary with unconcealed praise. Pepper grinned back, too breathless to speak and attempting to ignore the ache in her muscles, after having been floored for the sixth time. She was clad in a plain vest and leggings since she needed as much mobility as possible, a welcome change from the silk suits she usually wore. "Do you want to take a break?"

"No thank you, Miss Hill." Ever courteous, Pepper shook her head and was forced to scrape her blonde curls back into a ponytail. "I have to get Tony to a meeting in an hour, so we can wrap up soon anyway." The Agent grinned to herself, deciding not to question her. She admired Stark's secretary greatly for not only managing to deal with the arrogant genius but standing her ground no matter who she faced. Hill had learnt not to challenge Pepper verbally, particularly when it came to Tony Stark. It baffled her why Pepper remained his assistant when they had been dating for almost a year already, but Hill knew how to keep her thoughts to herself. It was commonly accepted that Pepper was unfailingly loyal to Tony. People would gossip and act incredulous, but only the couple knew the facts. Tony was all Pepper had and vice versa, it had been that way for years. After being accepted in the Avengers Initiative, Stark had begun to consider the others as friends but had never quite stopped relying on Pepper.

"Alright, we can just refine your upper body strike." Changing into a defensive stance, Hill gestured for Pepper to strike. The secretary leapt forward in a swift and elegant bound, arm outstretched. The Agent grabbed her wrist with an iron grip. Pain shot like needles up her arm as Hill began to twist her arm. Of course, the Agent expected her to spin around. Obeying, Pepper whirled around with her other arm extended. The edge of her palm met Hill's neck with a stunning force. Stunned, Hill let her grip loosen on Pepper's wrist long enough for her to swap handholds. Rapidly, Pepper hurled the Agent over her back. The impact was jarring for both of them, the crash rebounding off the walls. In one fluid motion, Hill had rolled forward and twisted in a ready, crouched pose before attacking. Both women never uttered a sound as they fought. Pepper kicked. Hill parried. They danced.

Half an hour later, Pepper was just fastening the last buttons on her suit in the locker rooms when Natasha Romanov strode inside. The Black Widow was shiny with sweat and carried the scent of gunpowder on her uniform. As usual, she remained totally silent as she unpacked her gym bag and the atmosphere around her remained slightly foreboding.

"Aren't you going to say hello, Miss Romanov?" Pepper asked, a friendly smile playing on her lips as Natasha jerked up. The assassin regarded her warily but soon flashed her own, smaller smile back. They weren't best friends and rarely even met, but both women admired each other greatly. What truly connected them was the pain of Phil Coulson's death. The grief of the Agents in S.H.I.E.L.D had caused a dark mood to settle like a storm cloud over the headquarters for many weeks, only lightening once the initial sharpness of his dead had faded away. Now it was just a dull ache, but everyone had fond memories of one of S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents. Pepper herself had met up with him almost every Friday after he had approached Stark with the Initiative, both plotting ways to persuade Tony to accept his missions and generally enjoying themselves. The Agent in him meant more often than not he took Pepper's joke methods a little too seriously and she had to backtrack quickly to avoid her boss being kidnapped in the dead of night. In the aftermath of the battle, Pepper had forgotten that Phil couldn't visit her anymore and had waited at their favourite café for two hours before remembering.

"Good morning, Miss Potts." She answered, her Russian accent giving her voice a lilting tune. Nodding gratefully, Pepper slung her bag over her shoulder and winced. Her body was still sore; the areas most bruised throbbing painfully. Just as she was waving good-bye to Hill, Pepper remembered something.

"Oh, Miss Romanov?" The assassin glanced up, eyebrows raised. "You and Agent Hill are invited to a house-warming party at Stark Tower tomorrow evening. It's a little late because everyone's been so busy, but I think that no-one has anything on tomorrow."

"How exactly would you know that?" Agent Hill asked curiously, whilst Romanov frowned, clearly wondering the same thing. Unable to keep a sly smirk off her face, Pepper shrugged. The secretary was famous for having a vast expanse of knowledge on practically everyone she had ever met, never missing a beat. It worried the higher ranked officials of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters at times, especially since a lot of her information was stored on their inner database and the only way to access the files without a password was to hack through the firewalls, which usually took hours. Pepper had never made her skill with machines known and with JARVIS at her beck and call, there really were no barriers when it came to computers.

"I work for Mr Stark." Was her simple reply, slipping through the doors and out of the headquarters looking smug. Flashing her ID badge at the frequent barriers that led to the car park, she slipped into the waiting Audi and sighed in relief as she sank into the supple leather. Engine roaring to life, Pepper joined the traffic jammed roads of New York heading back to Stark Tower.


	2. Anxiety

**A/N - I am not the owner of the Avengers, although it's a wonderful series. Hope you like this ^.^**

Pepper smoothed the material of her suit as the elevator glided upwards to the top of Stark Tower. It was almost five months after the New York battle and the looming skyscraper had practically just finished. She relaxed as she heard the shrill ping of the elevator, eagerly stepping into the main lounge of the tower. Her smile slipped, however, when she was met with emptiness.

"Hey, JARVIS?" Pepper asked quietly, craning her neck to peer down the corridors that branched off the lounge in the hope that she would see Tony shuffling towards her. There was no movement, the silence hollow and lonely. "Is anyone here?"

_"No, Miss Potts." _JARVIS answered in his droning voice, echoing around the living quarters. _"Mr Stark left a while ago after receiving a call from Colonel Fury. He left you a note on the table. Mr Banner informed me earlier that he would be staying at the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ for a few days."_

Thanking the android, Pepper kicked her stilettos off and let her toes revel in the comfort of the plush carpeting. She had persuaded Stark to completely re-design the interior of Stark Tower, spending hours on her sketches and researching every piece of furniture to match. The lounge was mostly cream leather but with sleek, mahogany coffee tables and dark cushions to balance out the colour. A panoramic view of New York was still available but Pepper had turned the small kitchen that had been stuffed into the corner into a bar, the kitchen converted into a separate, contemporary room where she often attempted to bake. Attempted.

Settling herself on the sofa, she scanned Stark's note with a cursory glance before slipping her Bluetooth earpiece into her ear. Tony had never mentioned the failed call, never even told her to keep her phone volume switched to loud. When she had finally been reunited with him after the battle, Tony had simply enveloped her in a tender, protective embrace without a word. But after working with him for so many years and storing every piece of information she learnt about him into the depths of her mind, Pepper knew that the way he held her was… different. She knew as soon as she caught any of the Avengers' eyes that they weren't going to say a word and Pepper certainly couldn't force them. So she had turned to JARVIS, who had wordlessly pulled Tony's call log on screen. Squeezing her eyes shut, Pepper remembered with an icy clarity the guilt and horror that had gripped her chest in an iron vice when she had caught sight of her number on the monitor. She never mentioned it to Tony, only allowing herself four minutes and eighteen seconds to shut herself in one of the unused bedrooms and cry. Then she had wiped the tear tracks away and resumed business as normal. Stark probably guessed she had found out since very little occurred in his life that Pepper didn't eventually discover, yet neither of them ever brought it up. It was part of their relationship; the silences that smothered a thousand words, but the understanding was always there.

However, the thing with such near death experiences has a widespread ripple effect on those involved. Pepper had, since then, never turned her phone volume down and usually walked around Stark Tower with her precious earpiece, even when Tony was out without his suit. And every time Stark was called on one of his missions, Pepper would wait in the impatiently in the lounge for him to return. It didn't matter how many times she watched him soar away from the Tower, his reassurances always falling on deaf ears, Pepper couldn't prevent that acidic worry and terror gnaw at her inside. Her stomach would surge until she felt sick, Pepper so focused on praying for his return that she would forget to even breathe. It was happening now, the anxiety sneaking up on her and slithering like a snake in her gut, coiling itself tightly for a long wait.

Suddenly, a shrill ringing brought Pepper's train of thought to an abrupt crash. Blinking owlishly, she clambered off the sofa and began hunting for the source of the noise. Quickly, she discovered Stark's business phone gathering dust on his desk on the lower floor and picked up the receiver with a sigh. It was never Tony who actually answered this phone; Pepper doubted he even knew it existed.

"You have reached the office of Tony Stark, how can I help you?" Pepper asked in a shaky voice, pinching the bridge of her nose as she desperately tried to control her breathing. "Unfortunately, Mr Stark is busy at this moment, may I take a message?" She listened to the business associates voice on the other end, the man not bothering to conceal his annoyance.

"Neither of us was aware of a meeting today… Even if it _is _last minute, sir, Mr Stark is still occupied and will be unable to attend." Her polite composure was cracking, irritation frothing in her stomach. "If it would suit you, I will attend on his behalf. Will that do? Good." Slamming down the receiver, Pepper scribbled down a quick note to her boss before grabbing her ever trusty clipboard and heading out the office. She didn't bother to leave a note for JARVIS since he was working on one of Stark's suits, too afraid to distract the android in case he made a mistake and put Tony's life in danger. These worries were a constant nagging in her mind that Pepper always kept to herself, caution becoming a simple part of her routine.

Heels clacking on the marble floors, she tucked the stray strands of blonde hair back into a neat bun before making her way to the lobby. It was proving to be a long day.


	3. Anger

**A/N - Thank you everyone for the reviews! And I'm keeping the Russian accent in mind :3 I hope you enjoy.**

Tired and exhausted, Pepper leant against the mahogany panelling of the elevator with a sigh. The meeting had been utterly pointless, most business men either refusing to cooperate without Mr Stark present or otherwise arguing. It had taken her careful control to stop herself from storming out, and even then it was mostly because her mind was focused elsewhere. Most of her thoughts were with Tony, soaring through the darkening skies with that endless yearning to _protect _him. That alone left her feeling drained and the fact that she had been trapped in that stuffy conference room for over two hours left her dead on her feet. Pepper had never felt so relieved to enter the gently lit lobby of the Tower, her heart lifting with every metre that the lift ascended. Her suit was crumpled and creased beyond recognition, coupled with the fact that her hair had made desperate attempts to flee and now haloed her head like a frizzy mane.

The elevator pinged abruptly, startling her. She blinked, realising that she had dozed off with one cheek plastered to the wall. Yawning, Pepper stumbled into the main lounge and threw her clipboard onto the table. About to fix herself a welcome cup of coffee, she was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug.

"_Pepper._" It took the secretary a few seconds to realise that it was Tony's voice, the word coming in a hoarse whisper. Face pressed into his chest, she found herself gasping for breath and pulled away. Tilting her head back with a grin, her smile faltered as she caught the expression on his face. His face was etched with dark lines of worry, chocolate brown irises wide and panicky. It was as though he had aged thirty years, breaths coming in short gasps. Pepper's blood ran cold as she reached up to cup his cheek with a cool palm, her own anxiety resurfacing.

"Sir? What's-" He recoiled from her touch, jerking away

"Where have you been?!_" _This time Tony found his voice, practically bellowing the words in her ear. There was a fury in them Pepper had never heard before, even scaring her. His hands had clamped down on her shoulders, grip bruising Pepper's skin as she bit her lip to stop herself from whimpering. Her heart was racing, beating to a faster and faster tempo.

"I had to go to a meeting…" She answered with a frown, her eyes squinting against the brilliant blue shine of his arc-reactor.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He practically spat the words, still refusing to let go.

"I left you a note." Despite herself, her own irritation tinged her words as she twisted out of his hold. She was tired, as she always seemed to be these days. Not just from the meeting, but from cleaning up the trail of destruction he seemed to leave behind when he actually did attend any conferences and completing paperwork that he had simply left to rot. "If you had bothered to _look-_"

"You know I never look at those notes!" Tony raked a hand through already tousled hair, jaw clenched. "I thought you had been kidnapped or something. You have no idea how worried I've-" This time, Pepper cut him off. Her fists were curled by her sides as she shook with anger, eyes blazing with a light that rivalled the reactor itself.

"_I _have no idea how worried you've been?" She hissed, resisting the urge to hurl something at his infuriated face. "Don't you dare talk to me like I'm a child! You haven't got a clue about worries."

"Paperwork doesn't count, Pepper!"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Her scream resounded off the walls, but neither of them backed down. Their gazes were locked, hard and unyielding. "Do you really think I don't care about you? How do you think I feel when you leave every other day on some suicide mission?"

"Those things aren't the same!" Tony snapped, uncorking a bottle of scotch and pouring a generous glass. "I can take care of myself."

"No, you really can't." Her voice was quiet now, the anger turning to ice. Yet her words were tinged with… sadness. She examined his face closely, noting the fresh bruise blooming on his cheek bone and the cuts that sliced the soft flesh of his palms. He was avoiding her gaze now, staring at the golden liquid with a stubborn glower. "I don't have to tell you where I am every minute of the day."

"That's not the point!" Tony snapped, slamming the scotch onto the table. "If you know how it feels, why didn't you think it through? I _care _about you, Pepper. If you had just thought abo-"

"Thought about _you?_" The urge to strangle the man was overpowering. Trembling with unconcealed fury, Pepper managed to control herself enough to spit out her last words before storming away, "Get your head out of your ass, Tony and stop painting me as your heartless arm candy."

Her thoughts jumbled and blurry, she didn't bother to watch his reaction as she stormed away. Everything was tinted a blood red, a sour taste poisoning her mouth. The bedroom door slammed behind her, shivering on its hinges from her force. Blood roaring in her ears, Pepper realised that she had completely stopped breathing. Sucking in deep gusts of air, she slid to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest. Tears stung her eyes as she gnawed her lip, beads of blood running over her tongue. It was so, incredibly dumb of her to get carried away. It was times like these she needed her patience, yet it all deserted her as soon as she called on it.

Weary and numb, she wriggled under the bed covers. She didn't even pay a thought to the fact she was still in her suit, nor that mascara was running in black lines down her face. Curling into a tight ball, she closed half lidded eyes and sighed.


	4. Pride

**Thank you so much for reviewing, all of you! I have this all planned and the action will pick up very soon. Please review, especially if you think of ways I can improve. I hope you like this :3**

Hours later, sleep continued to evade her, taunting and teasing. The room had long been plunged in darkness, the curtains even shutting out the constant, flickering lights of the skyscrapers. Pepper held the blankets close, motionless despite the emotions waging a war in her chest. It was a hard fought battle between her desire to search for Tony and her endless stubbornness, the anger still lurking like a fading shadow. Her suit felt icky, clinging to her skin and the make-up now felt like it was caked on her face. She hadn't even taken off her shoes but she didn't dare to move in case it caused another wave of throbbing pain, bones aching again from the earlier training session. Even through her determination and sheer stubbornness, she couldn't look past the fact that she was utterly miserable.

Of course, tomorrow presented a whole new hell. There was that damn house warming party that Tony had insisted on having, although he didn't bother to help organise. Not to mention the meeting that he had been scheduled to attend. Pepper never really explained where her boss was when he had missions, since most of them were pretty secretive. So now there were a lot of angry French politicians to calm down. All of this crammed into her list of worries, the pressure on her brain making her grit her teeth.

_Creak. _Pepper jolted, startled at the sound that cut through the silence. There was a brief flash of light from the hall as the door opened, disappearing as soon as it came. Tensing, she listened attentively and just managed to pick up the shuffles of feet across the plush carpet. Despite herself, a tiny, hopeful smile played on her lips, although she didn't dare to move. Sure enough, the mattress suddenly sank as Tony clambered on, completely silent. She had rarely heard him so quiet, even his breathing carefully controlled. He paused for a moment by her side, clumsily attempting to wriggle under the covers. Pepper had to restrain herself from edging closer, his heart warm and tempting.

"Pep?" His voice was gentle, tickling her neck. She pressed her lips together, refusing to give in although every part of her being screamed in protest. How much pride had Tony had to swallow to come and apologise? Yet she was still angry, her heart feeling clouded. There was a rustle as he moved closer, arms lacing around her waist as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Involuntarily, Pepper tensed, twitching out of his embrace.

There was a silence.

Regretting it, Pepper twisted around to apologise. It was too late. In one, swift movement, Tony lurched out of bed and strode out. All she caught was the door slamming shut violently, plunging the room into darkness again.

Frozen, Pepper stared at the spot where Tony had been just moments ago. It was still warm, despite him only being there for half a second, which meant her guilt doubled. She could easily have pretended he hadn't been there, since Tony apologising came once in a blue moon, but there was no shaking off the lingering touch of his lips on her neck. Fingers brushing the tingling spot, she bit her lip. They both had an insane amount of pride, but Pepper was normally the one who forgave easily and never held a grudge. She was tired and irate, but this fight wasn't the first nor was it much different from their other rows. Besides, Pepper was always tired.

Now Tony had gone off to sulk and Pepper was dipped into a new bout of confliction, battling with her own pride and stubbornness. This time, she didn't want to apologise. No matter how much her logic and common sense told her that it was the sensible option, Pepper ignored it. It was unbelievably childish and stupid. But one part of her mind was fixed on it, clinging to it like a lifeline. Their relationship seemed stuck in an infinite loop, where they would argue and she would forgive and then they would argue again. It was wrong. It wasn't something Pepper wanted to be a part of, but leaving Tony's side wasn't an option. It never was and even considering it was too much to bear.

Drawing a shuddering breath, Pepper slumped back against the cushions and stared desperately at the ceiling, hoping the answer would be written over the plaster. There was nothing. Just the sound of her quiet breathing as she slipped into the confusing realm of dreams.

**Press the magic button! I don't own Iron Man and no infringement is intended. **


	5. Regret

**A/N - I love you all, readers, reviewers and followers. You are all very awesome, thank you for the continued support! Especially 'potterheadedgleek22' for reviewing so often ^.^ Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

"No, I want to serve _champagne _this evening." Pepper snapped at the blustering attendant. "Wine can be left in the cooler to be served later; I don't want you wandering around shoving a bottle under people's noses."

The living floors of Stark Tower sparkled, every nook and cranny dusted and swept to perfection. It had only taken the cleaning team a few hours to complete and even Pepper had been satisfied with their work, having just enough time to add the finishing touches to the lounge. The seating area had been rearranged to leave an empty space for dancing whilst classical music sounded through the speakers positioned around the room. There had even been enough time to add flowers, vines wrapped around the railing of the balcony with the petals in full bloom.

Yet Pepper still felt on edge, a tic going off steadily in her jaw as she examined every aspect with a critical eye. Tony had been holed up in his workshop since dawn, refusing to surface even for food as the steady hum of drills seeped through the glass walls. His absence felt strange. Pepper knew that whilst she was the fixture of the Tower that kept the place running, Tony was the life and spark of it. Without him it felt achingly hollow, which only served to make her antsier. It didn't help that her stomach had taken her on a rollercoaster that morning, surging and gurgling.

Taking a last glance of the room, she returned to their bedroom to get ready for the party. A shower had never felt more welcome, Pepper keeping the water piping hot and the bathroom soon full of steam. Emerging a rosy pink, she slipped on the rippling, sea green dress already lay on the bed and dried her hair, letting it stay loose and tumbling in gold curls past her shoulders.

"Miss Romanov, you made it." Pepper grinned, breaking off from her conversation with Maria Hill. The assassin smiled at her, clad in a crimson gown that caused Agent Barton, who stood by her side, to puff with pride. Exchanging a knowing glance with Maria, Pepper waved the other woman over and shuffled to make space on the sofa. Natasha and Clint weren't an official couple yet, but it was widely accepted that anyone who tried to flirt with the assassin would promptly be shot from the rafters.

The party was in full flow now, chatter buzzing around the room as the attendants wandered around with silver trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres. Steve was immersed in the workings of Dummy, who was organising the drinks by the bar and ignoring the awed gaze of the blonde man. Barton immediately sidled up to the odd pair with a twinkle in his eye whilst Natasha perched beside Pepper, graciously accepting a bubbling glass of champagne. Bruce and Tony were also by the bar, the smaller man attempting to immerse Tony in a deep discussion whilst the billionaire plied him with experimental cocktails. Pepper tried not to look his way, her smile always fading a little when she caught sight of him. He had been avoiding her even when the guests started to arrive, not giving her a second glance.

"This place looks amazing." Natasha commented, scanning the room with an impressed look.

"I'm glad you think so." Pepper chuckled, leaning back on the cushions with a sigh of relief. "Makes it all worth it."

"No help from Stark?" Maria asked with a wry grin, sipping her drink.

"No, thank god." Pepper said, trying to keep a calm composure. "He would have been more of a hindrance than a help." The idle chatter continued for a few minutes, Pepper occasionally greeting guests by the door. She hadn't invited too many people, but had invited many of S.H.I.E.L.D's agents since she had made quite a few friends during her training sessions. Luckily, the bruises from the previous lesson had stopped throbbing so much after she had taken a few painkillers, stealing them from the cupboard reserved for Tony's hangovers. After a while, the lounge began to feel crowded and stuffy, a flush creeping up Pepper's cheeks. Fanning herself with a stray magazine, she wove her way past the guests and slipped onto the balcony.

The cool night air was incredibly welcome, caressing her hot skin and brushing through her hair.

"Are you alright?" Recoiling, Pepper clutched the handrail with a gasp. Natasha had slipped up on her like a ghost, her heels not even clacking on the tiled floors. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's fine." Pepper breathed, trying to even her breathing. "I just felt a little hot in there, so I came here to cool down."

"Is that all?" There was a knowing note in the assassin's tone, although her voice was gentle. Pepper blinked at her, hesitating.

"I don't know what you mean." She mumbled, not meeting Natasha's gaze. It was a useless effort; the woman was the master of interrogation. Nothing passed by her and went unnoticed, and lying was hopeless.

"You really think no-one is going to notice?" Natasha asked patiently, turning her eyes to the orange glow of the horizon. "It doesn't take a master spy to notice that you and Tony are avoiding each other. We've all got used to the fact that he has to kiss you every few seconds and practically can't keep his hands off you."

"Jealous?" Pepper said her attempt at a joke weak and pathetic. There was a silence, both women thinking vaguely about their counterparts. "We've just hit a rough patch, that's all."

"I guess there's no such thing as a perfect couple then." The assassin muttered. They glanced at each other, suddenly bursting into peals of laughter. "What are we doing?" Natasha chortled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"We're being teenage girls." Pepper grinned, shaking her head woefully. "Maybe Thor can join us in our troubles." She gestured to the Norse god brooding in the lounge, looking a little lost and constantly tugging at his bow tie. Jane had been clothing him in 'mortal' garments to help him fit in, although it took him a while to get used to as he often complained of the fact that he was left so exposed without armour.

"Jane hasn't arrived yet?" Natasha said, eyes searching for the scientist that was often hidden by Thor's bulk.

"No, maybe she's stu-"

Pepper never got to finish that sentence, because that was the moment the sky exploded.

**I don't own Iron Man, no infringement intended. I hope you liked it. :3**


	6. Fear

**A/N - Story is picking up now, ehehe. Again, I hope you enjoy! **

Bombs fell like black rain. Fire bloomed and roared with contact, flashes of light blinding. Black smoke snaked their way from the wrecks and screams filled the air.

"Pepper, get inside!" Natasha didn't wait for a reply, grabbing the secretary's arm and dragging her inside. S.H.I.E.L.D Agents were already filing out of the room, a few roaring orders into their earpieces whilst Thor cut a path through them, closely followed by Steve. Clint was craning his neck in his search for Natasha, refusing to move until she had reached his side. Bruce had already been herded out, leaving the lounge completely desolate. Everyone had abandoned their tasks so abruptly it looked as though time had been suspended, the people having disappeared. Even the attendants had rushed away, which was understandable. Stark Tower was a neon beacon for the bombers and it wouldn't be long until it was reduced to rubble.

"Pepper?" Tony's panicked voice came from the kitchen, jolting her from her state of shock.

"Tony!" Dashing towards his voice, they almost collided in their haste. Gripping her shoulders, Tony's chocolate brown eyes inspected her carefully. There was no more anger or hurt between them, there wasn't enough time for that.

"Are you hurt?" He demanded, Pepper nodding speechlessly. In the corner of her eye she could see the explosions, lighting the night like fireworks. "Good. Look, I have to help them, Pep. You have to stay safe, you hear me? Go find Happy and get underground, you should be okay there."

"Okay." She croaked, trying desperately to concentrate. That icy tendril of anxiety had returned, chilling her veins as she watched him stride onto the balcony. The Iron Man suit was assembled as he walked, clanking as Tony was ensconced in the metal. She followed him as she always did, resisting the urge to pull him from the platform and refuse to let go. "Stay… stay safe, Mr Stark."

"And you, Miss Potts." He grinned, leaning forward just before the mask was placed over his face. Pepper dodged the kiss, ignoring the hurt that darkened his eyes.

"For when you get back." Pepper reassured him, her own smile playing on her lips. "As a reward." Tony gave a muffled reply, words smothered as the last piece of the suit was fitted and the jets roared to life. Within seconds, he was just a crimson speck in the sky soaring into the smoke hazed fires. Composing herself, Pepper entered the lounge once again with her lips pressed into a determined line. She could only just ignore the worry clutching her chest.

"JARVIS, I need the location on Happy, now." She slipped the Bluetooth earpiece into her ear, phone in hand. It was a few moments when she realised that JARVIS hadn't replied. There was silence "JARVIS?"

"Don't move." The cold metal of the gun sent goose bumps down her arms, the barrel pressed roughly against her neck. Pepper froze, cringing away from the intruder as he stood close behind her, gloved hand clutching her arm. "Just do as I say-"

"And nobody gets hurt?" Pepper chuckled, battling the terror from clouding her mind. "Are you going to tell me that you've been expecting me?" The fingers around her arm clamped down, digging in viciously. Biting back a gasp, Pepper felt her brain go into overdrive as a plan began to form.

"Keep your mouth shut." The voice was muffled, the man breathing heavily behind the cotton balaclava pulled over his face. His breath stank of tobacco, body emitting sweaty warmth.

"Now that's just rude." Gritting her teeth, Pepper drove an elbow into his stomach. Meeting toned muscle, they both grunted in pain. The gun disappeared from her neck and Pepper didn't hesitate, one leg lashing out before the man could collect himself. Her heel dug into his crotch, the man's yelp incredibly satisfying. As he crumpled, Pepper bounded away from him, trying to put as much space between them as possible. Reaching the elevator, the slammed her palm on the button, panting as she kept a watchful eye on the trespasser. He was huddled on the floor, brown leather jacket cracked and fading.

"Oh, come on now." Came an amused voice behind her. Turning, Pepper's heart sank as she saw the elevator stuffed with men in the same uniform as their fallen comrade. "You didn't think someone who could break into the famous Stark Tower and disable JARVIS himself would come alone, did you?"

There was no chance to run. They converged on her in a wave of leather, shoving a stale bag over her head as other arms twisted her own behind her back. Her cries for help were ignored, stifled behind the thick material of her cover. Suddenly, something pierced the flesh of her upper arm, digging deep. With a final cry, Pepper's world went black.

**I do not own Iron Man. Always feel free to review! :3**


	7. Trust

**I love all my readers *big hug*. These chapters have no consistency in length, but ah well. Enjoy!**

"Un…" Pepper groaned, the pain in her head intensifying. Her eyes were crusted with sleep and she could barely wrench them open, vision watery and blurred. Sluggishly, she tried to make sense of her situation. There were thick rope bindings around her wrist and ankles, constantly rubbing against the soft skin until it was raw and blistering. Wriggling experimentally, Pepper grunted as the ropes touched the open skin, eyes watering from the sting. She was sprawled on a cold metal floor and, judging by the occasional rocking, trapped in a moving vehicle. Her limbs felt leaden and were almost impossible to move, probably the waning effects of whatever drug they had injected into her arm. "Ugh."

There was no light of any sort and Pepper felt utterly bewildered, clueless of how long she had been unconscious and hanging onto the hope that it hadn't been so long that she wasn't even in America any more. Her throat was dry and breathing ragged, hitching as the horror began to set it.

_No. _She shook her head, struggling into an upright position. This wasn't the time to panic. This was the time to use that damn level-head that she was so proud of. Grinding her teeth, she began to sort her muddled, buzzing thoughts. _I am Pepper Potts. I was kidnapped by roughly fifteen men from Stark Tower, most likely several hours ago. I am in a van, bound by ropes and drugged. Destination currently unknown. Intention of captors? Unknown. _

If it had been anyone else, clarifying the fact that the situation was utterly hopeless would have caused even more hysteria. As it was, Pepper was frankly irritated. She was used to being in control and never quite trusted anyone to organise anything for her. Resting against the iron walls, she called upon her supply of patience as she waited for the next step.

She didn't have to wait long. The van shuddered to a halt within a few minutes, heavy footsteps and low murmurs following. Tensing, her blue eyes were trained on the door, prepared for the light to flood in. It was a wasted effort. The doors were flung open to reveal a cramped cell, mould caked walls barring any light outside. Pepper glowered darkly as one of her abductors clambered into the van, face still covered with a balaclava.

"Are you that much of a coward that you won't show your face?" She spat, causing him to freeze as he crouched by her side. "What am I going to do if I see it, exactly? Although I guess it's better if I don't see it. I would probably scream." The man didn't deign to reply, hauling her over his shoulder in a rough, swift movement. Pepper grimaced as her face smacked into his back, her dress riding up her thighs. The silky material was already stained with dust, creased but strangely not torn. Writhing in his grip, Pepper took the opportunity to knee his stomach, her rather useful heels having been stolen. He let out an annoyed grunt, immediately dumping her on the floor. The pain was intense; Pepper unable to brace herself as she slammed into the concrete. Her shoulder hit the floor first. There was a snapping sound, accompanied by a rush of searing, hot pain. Crying out, Pepper lay on the floor, breathless. Black spots mottled her vision, barely noticing the van drive off in a cloud of smoke as the guards slammed the door shut. Whimpering, Pepper pushed herself upright with her other arm.

"Pepper?" A familiar voice called from the shadows. Pepper turned towards the sound, breathing coming in short gasps as her shoulder screamed in protest.

"_Jane?_" The shock was a welcome distraction. Jane Foster crawled closer, face a mask of concern. Or that's what Pepper guessed, not quite sure since the other woman's face was a disfigured, yellowy mess. The bruises had formed into odd lumps, peppering her face. Jane's lip was bloody, freshly cut compared to the other scars on her temple. "What- Are you-?"

"I'm fine." Jane cut in, her voice firm but kind. She was dressed in filthy shorts and a vest, almost every inch of visible skin bruised or hurt in some way. Now crouched next to Pepper, her dark eyes examined the shoulder closely. "You are not."

"How long have you been here?" Pepper groaned, not daring to move her shoulder. The pain had numbed now and she forced herself to keep talking for fear it would return.

"Just a few days." Jane answered, pressing her lips together as she waved a hand to show off their cell. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Who are these people?"

"I have no idea." Jane grimaced, tilting her head towards the door. "They don't give much away, although they enjoy roughing me up."

"We had no idea…" Pepper murmured, shifting a little. Immediately, the pain flooded back and she grunted. Jane examined it again, leaning close.

"Dislocated. Close your eyes."

Pepper hesitated, staring at where Jane's hands hovered over her shoulder. Their gazes met for a moment, chocolate facing sky. That was when Pepper realised that from that moment, they only had each other. So, with gritted teeth, she shut her eyes.

**I do not own Iron Man, feel free to review!**


	8. Threat

**Everyone, thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me so happy ^.^ The next chapter has one swearword in, but the violence may increase as the story progresses. However, I hope you enjoy!**

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Pepper flinched as Jane's voice shattered the gloomy silence. She had been awkwardly massaging her shoulder, relieved that the pain had gone as soon as Jane had pushed it back into the socket. Jane had undone the bindings around her wrists and ankles, since the guards saw no threat in that. Her thoughts, though, had also been focused on the outside world, namely Tony Stark.

"Panicking." There was no point sugar-coating anything. Hours had passed since Pepper arrived, both exhausting the topic of their kidnappers within minutes. Jane hadn't much to say on the men, since they had dumped her in the cell and basically left her there. They would only return to bring water and food, only once allowing her to leave the lockup. That was what Pepper was waiting for now, her body tense and ready to pounce. "Yelling at a lot of people and being angry in general."

"They won't find us, will they?" Jane's tone was resigned, without any sadness or self-pity. Pepper shook her head, face grim with determination.

"We're just going to have to find our own way out." Then the silence returned, Jane going back to thinking about Thor and Pepper doing her best not to brood on Tony. She needed to focus her mind on an escape, for any chance to flee. Her stomach was surging again, making Pepper want to curl up and never move again. Of course, she refused to do such a thing. That would have been a weak option and she needed to prove she was tough; whether to the guards or to herself she wasn't quite sure.

Abruptly, there was a shifting sound of metal grinding on metal. Pepper stiffened, jaw clenched as the cell door was dragged open. It was basically a slab of steel embedded into concrete, so there wasn't much of a chance of ever breaking it down. Jane suddenly reached over and squeezed Pepper's hand encouragingly. Squeezing back, Pepper clambered into a standing position, ignoring the wave of nausea that hit her. The guards said not a word, still clad in their black balaclavas as they advanced on her. Pepper wouldn't fight them; not just yet. They shoved a foul smelling sack over her head again, binding her arms tight with yet more rope. Pepper winced as the rope cut into the sores on her wrist, opening them although they were only just scabbed over. The blisters had been weeping continuously for hours, but she could ignore the stings as long as she didn't touch them. Now they burst open again, dampening her palms. They marched her through the doors, boots echoing on metallic floors. Pepper's toes curled at the cold touch on the soles of her bare feet, but her mind focused on trying to keep track of where the men led her. Left, right, straight on for 200 metres…

"Here." One of them grunted, pushing her forward. Stumbling, Pepper refused to move any further, blinded and resilient. The man didn't wait for her to obey again, foot slamming into her back. She was just able to stay upright, an ache seeping up her spinal column. Suddenly, the bag was tugged off and a glaring light nearly blinded the woman all over again. Blinking, Pepper let her eyes adjust, turning her head away from the naked bulb. It was another cell, almost identical to the last. This time, however, her new roommates were the balaclava men and a video camera. Propped up on a tripod, the lens stared at her like a shining, black eye, the recording button flashing red.

"Read." A shorter guard muttered, shoving a dirt flecked letter in her hands. Pepper didn't give it another glance, crumpling it and hurling it at his head. The man uttered a low growl, closing the space between them in two strides with a fist raised. Pepper dodged the first punch, ducking low and only just avoiding the second blow by a hair. Then they cheated. Someone grabbed her arms, another hand yanking her head back. Her hair almost torn from her scalp, Pepper writhed in their grasp. Suddenly, a fist crashed into her jaw. She felt some teeth loosen and clamp down on her tongue, blood bursting into her mouth and over her chin. Grunting, Pepper sagged a little, eyes watering with the pain. For good measure, the man added a thump to her stomach, only satisfied when she finally cried out.

"You really should do as they say." It was that same, amused voice from the night she was abducted. Pepper turned, but couldn't quite pinpoint which man had spoken. "I don't think your boyfriend is going to enjoy watching you get beaten up." Pepper had guessed, of course, that the video would be meant for Tony. Who else did she know that was one of the most powerful men in the world? It was a typical game, where the loved ones were targeted. It would be easy enough to play the hero when it was your own life; not so simple when another's rested in your palms.

"Hello, Mr Stark." Pepper directed her gaze to the lens, managing a wry smile. "As you can see, these jerks have got me holed up. It's not fun."

"Read." The same letter was shoved into her hands, still crumpled and unreadable.

"I'm a secretary." Curling her lip with contempt, she let it fall from her fingers. "Not a magician. You can't seriously think I can read that?"

"She's right, you now." That voice; smooth, charismatic and utterly infuriating. "Here, use my version. It's the same every time, right? World domination, evil laughter, mad scientist."

"And then there's _this _asshole." Pepper snorted as yet another piece of paper was waved under her nose.

"That's hurtful." Lips pressed tight together, she scanned the letter briefly, her heart sinking. "Oh, you've read it! Isn't it a great plan?"

"It's the biggest load of crap I've read in my life." She answered coldly. "And I've read Twilight."

"I thought it was a great book!" The voice protested, chuckling. Anger bubbled in Pepper's stomach, eyes narrowed. "Besides, it illustrates my point perfectly. How far will our heroes go for _love_, hm? Now please, just read it."

"No." Her voice was steely, answer defiant. Another fist slammed into her stomach, driving the air out of her lungs. Yet she refused to cave in. "No."

"You really like that word, don't you? But you're right. Threatening thugs are so yesterday." There was an icier tone in the voice now, although the amusement was still there. "So I'll cut you a deal. Read it or we'll see how high Miss Foster can scream." Pepper felt her chest ice over, breaking her gaze from the camera. She knew Jane would be used against her sooner or later, but it still sent stabs of fear through her body. There was no way Pepper would ever let Jane fall because of her. Quietly, feeling grimy with defeat, Pepper picked up the letter and sucked in a deep breath.

"Our request will be brief, Mr Stark." Pepper murmured, chewing her lip with guilt. "Shut down Stark Industries and discontinue the manufacture of any weapons. Destroy the Iron Man suit and inform Colonel Nick Fury of your resignation from the Avengers. Either that or watch everything you love be broken and destroyed, from New York to… Miss Potts. You have two weeks. Thank you for your time."

It was a cliché plan, one Pepper could have concocted in her sleep. Yet the simplest plans were often the ones that worked. After all, what best to target than a loved one? No-one would comply if something they hated was threatened and taken away.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Virginia." The voice said icy tone non-existent. "Enjoy your stay."

**I do not own Iron Man, that credit goes to the epic Stan Lee. On another note, please feel free to review! **


	9. Confusion

**A/N - Thank you for the new reviews! Again, I love you all! Alright, so Tony is out of the picture for a little longer, but he returns soon enough. Now to the story...**

"Pepper you need to eat." Jane insisted gently, placing the rock-hard loaf into Pepper's lap. The blonde woman stared at it, nose wrinkling at the stench of stale food and piss. There was no toilet, just a crude hole shoved in one corner. The reek alone made Pepper gag, and the thought of food revolted her. Pushing it away gently, she sipped the lukewarm water from the mug placed on the tray to dampen her parched throat.

"I'm not hungry, Jane." She murmured, shutting her eyes for a moment as tiredness swept over her. It had been so long since she had been forced to record that video message, although whether a day or a week neither women could tell. Since then, Pepper's injuries had worsened since she constantly spat insults at the guards when they dumped the tray of food in the cell on the rare occasion. The dress Pepper had donned for the party was utterly filthy now, torn in a dozen places with one of the straps snapped in two. Still, she didn't have much of a choice whether to wear it or not. Her face was now more purple than her normal skin tone, edges tinged with odd yellow and green splotches. Jane had joined in the rants and her nose was crusted with blood, bent at an awkward angle. "Really, I would just throw that stuff up again."

"You worry me, though." The scientist sighed, chewing her lip and wincing as her teeth touched the fresh cuts on the delicate flesh. "I need you to stay with me, Pep."

_Pep. _A hollow pang shook her, the misery overwhelming. Every time Jane called her that, Tony would surface in her mind and a sadness Pepper couldn't even begin to describe would wrap around her heart. She missed him with a deep yearning, wanting to see the arrogant smile and bright eyes that were the light of her day. She missed Tony's large, calloused hands cupping her cheeks and the way he would lace one arm around her waist protectively. She missed the happiness that she only felt when Pepper was by his side. Feeling that black cloud prowl ever closer, Pepper began reciting a little chant in her head.

_I am Pepper Potts. I was kidnapped by roughly fifteen men from Stark Tower, most likely several days ago. I am in a cell, unbound and fed, albeit rarely. Destination currently unknown. Intention of captors? To be part of an exchange for the safety of New York._

"I'm right here." Pepper answered with a wry smile, titling her head towards the door. "And I'm not going to leave any time soon, I don't think." Jane gave her one last, concerned scan before tearing off a chunk of bread and chewing it. The women had formed a caring, fiercely protective relationship since Pepper had arrived. It wasn't just out of necessity, but out of admiration and the fact that they were the kind of people who would form fast friendships.

The silence was interrupted by the sudden, deep grinding of the cell door being opened. Pepper stiffened, standing up despite the ache in her bones. She refused to let them look down on her in any way, levelling the men with a contemptuous curl of her lip. Jane joined her, tucking the rest of the bread into her pocket slyly. They concealed their confusion carefully. The guards said nothing, striding forward and stuffing a bag over Pepper's head. The smell hit her harder this time, making her reel and choke. Her heart began to pound as she heard Jane's own grunt, frowning in concern and bewilderment. Gloved hands knotted the rope around her wrists again and Pepper barely noticed the initial sting, any physical pain blending into a muddled throbbing. Shoving her forward, Pepper hesitated for a moment, reluctant to move.

"Jane?" The kick was swift, no-one uttering a word as the foot thumped into the small of her back. Pepper gasped, swearing at the man as she tottered forward.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jane hissed; thankfully close by despite her voice being muffled by the sacking. Shuffling closer, Pepper felt a rush of relief as their elbows brushed against each other. They were herded onward, the men not hesitating to land a blow on either one of their captives if they paused even for a second. Of course, Pepper was quick to retaliate, but her kicks were blind and only met empty air. Only a few minutes later, a guard suddenly seized Pepper around the waist and discarded her on the corrugated iron floor of a van. Pepper froze as the engine roared to life, the floor underneath her shuddering. Her hands reached out, searching for her friend. "Pepper? Are you there?"

"Yes! I'm right here." Pepper called, thumping her heel on the floor of the van. There was a shuffling as Jane followed the sound, bumping into Pepper suddenly. "I told you that I wasn't going to leave any time soon."

"I think Stark has been rubbing off on you if you're going to make jokes at times like this." Jane commented wryly. Pepper said nothing, a nostalgic smile playing on her lips. She didn't bother to correct the scientist. Stark didn't need to influence Pepper; she was usually rather witty during situations where normal people panicked. Maybe it was a defence mechanism; she didn't care much as long as it meant she could remain calm.

After fruitless attempts to tug the bags off their heads, both women sat in silence. Eventually, they did the only thing they could do blind and helpless. They let sleep claim them.

Pepper gawped at the cell, her disgust and disbelief written over her face. It was identical to their other lockup in every way, from the mould patches to the reek of piss.

"We've been travelling for hours to… _this?_" Jane spluttered, voicing Pepper's exact thoughts. They had gotten over the first moments of relief when they had been led off the van and relished the feel of cool air on their cheeks when the bags were taken away. "You don't think it's the same cell, do you?"

"I don't think they'd waste that much money on petrol just to bewilder us." Pepper answered, although the exact motives of the balaclava men remained clouded. She was taking a stab in the dark and hoped she was right, or at least comforting Jane. "Maybe there are a lot of prisons like this. That could give us a clue on our whereabouts at least."

"Do you know much about prisons?" Jane muttered, slumping against the wall and tucking her knees to her chest. Her features were blazing with fury and irritation, lips pressed in a thin line. Pepper was about to snap back, her own anger feeling acidic in her mouth, but was interrupted by the opening of the door. Turning, she was nonplussed to witness another victim be hauled in, bagged and fighting viciously. They were left on the floor a little gentler than Pepper had been and the two other women exchanged foreboding, confused glances. Then they sprang to life, crouching by the wriggling form on the ground. Pepper untied the rope bands as Jane pulled the sack from the new arrival's face.

"Wha-" The other woman gasped, recoiling away from them with her dark hair tumbling over her pale cheeks. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry; we're not the bad guys here." Jane reassured her, massaging her temples. "We'll leave that to _them_."

"This is Jane Foster." Pepper added, surveying the other woman carefully. Dark eyes met her own, full of fear and horror as she took in the beaten appearance of her new companions. "I'm Pepper Potts. Welcome to our humble abode."

"The secretary of Tony Stark?" The woman frowned, trying to control her breathing. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she flashed them an uncertain smile. "My name is Betty Ross."

**I do not own Iron Man. Please review, even if it's just one word. It really brightens up my day! Thanks for reading anyway! :-)**


	10. Love

**A/N – Guys, you have no idea how much these reviews mean to me! It really inspires me to keep writing, so thanks a lot! **

**At the suggestion of '**ssaharadesert' **I decided to write a chapter on how the Avengers are coping with this, however, to 'Pepperony Pizza' I would say that I probably won't add Darcy… Natasha, though, is a different matter… hu hu hu**

**Warning: Tony swears. **

Stark Tower

Tony was watching the video, scotch in hand. The lounge was plunged in darkness, the only source of light being the flicker plasma screen before him. He was watching Pepper get hurt for the sixth time, flinching at every blow. He was watching the sheer stubbornness and the price she paid for it. It hurt. All of it; Pepper's pain and that gaping hole left by her absence. The helplessness and despair were swallowing him whole, his brain aching from the pressure. If he trusted her captors, Tony wouldn't have hesitated to burn Stark Industries to the ground if it meant that Pepper would be in his arms again. There was no trusting them, though; no guarantee that Pepper would be safe and if he destroyed his suits, there would be no saving her from them.

He couldn't think straight. The urgency of the matter, the need for a plan, just sent him into a further spiral of confusion. There was anger in Tony too, an uncontrollable fury that left him seething. _Damn you, Pepper. _He fumed with a scowl, grip tightening around the glass. _Damn those bastards. Why couldn't I even fucking protect you?! _With that last thought, he hurled the cup against the wall. Glass shattered into a thousand, glittering pieces on the floor with a satisfying smash. Burying his face in calloused hands, Tony fought to control his breathing. _Give her back. Please, whatever God is out there, give her back. _Tony knew that his prayers fell on deaf ears. He remained a resolute atheist despite having met two gods already, refusing to rely on the power of deities. So he clambered unsteadily to his feet, jaw clenched as he caught sight of the spot where Pepper had floored her first captor. It sent a rush of pride through him as well as admiration.

"JARVIS, lights on." He blinked as the lights flashed on, making his way to the workshop with a steely glint of determination in his eye. "I want you to run a voice scan on those guys as well as try to trace that video package."

_"Sir, that package was untraceable-" _The AI began, voice hesitant.

"I don't care if it was untraceable, trace it!" Tony snarled, pulling up every screen he owned and keying in the codes furiously. "And find any suspicious vehicles that came near the building for the past week. Track them all, hack into the city security cameras if you have to." _Stay strong, Pep. _He thought, hoping that somehow she could hear him. _I'm coming to get you. _

_"Tagged five vehicles without security clearance, two with out of state registrations." _JARVIS announced, an image popping up on the screen to Tony's left. _"Pairing with time of kidnapping. Three matches." _

"Good, now someone get Point Break and Banner down here." He muttered, memorising every aspect of the automobiles. There was no footage of Pepper being hauled into any of them, but it was a strong lead. "Thunder Down Under has done enough yelling at people and Doc needs to stop sulking. Who would've thought that kidnapping the woman he loved took all the anger right out of him?"

_"No-one, sir."_

"That's right, JARV." Tony grinned as yet more footage of the vehicles appeared on the screens. For the first time in days, his head wasn't sunk if misery or clouded with alcohol. Fixing himself a steaming mug of coffee, Tony downed the drink in three gulps and clapped his hands together. "Last thing, 'leak' to the press that Stark Industries is shutting down. Let's get this show on the road."

**A/N – I had to do a Natasha and Clint one because the suggestion was all too perfect. Short but hopefully you enjoy! **

"Clint, would you stop following me?" Natasha snapped, raking a hand through fiery red hair. "Those guys don't have a chance against me. I've been around a lot longer than Pepper."

"They've already hit Thor, Stark and Bruce." Clint protested as they strode through the corridors of S.H.I.E.L.D together, his legs easily matching her speedy pace. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Who was the one who was turned into a zombie again?" The words slipped unbidden from her mouth, eyes immediately widening. As a spy, Natasha never made a mistake, whether it involved words or attack. She was always so careful, her most valuable skill the ability to manipulate people without laying a finger on them. It was only with Clint that she would stumble and falter, like a child. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Nat, it's okay." Clint slipped his hand in hers, clutching it comfortingly as he smiled. She was always surprised by how rough the skin was; thumb automatically tracing the hardened patches of skin. "But you still owe a debt to me, remember? You can't do that locked in a cell."

Reluctantly, they abandoned the handhold and continued weaving their way through the maze of hallways, pace slower now. They were heading towards the laboratory to collect Dr Banner, who had been a deflated bag of sadness since he was informed that Betty had also been abducted. Thor was already on his way to Stark Tower, most people giving him a wide berth since he had received his own video message from Jane. The thunder god's instructions were clear and simple; return to Asgard and never come back. There had been no shortage of storms since that point and he was prone to destroying items in blind rage, even attempting to use the computers to search for Jane.

Neither of the assassins mentioned the fact that the men were only targeting the people these men loved most.

**Yay! Don't be afraid to review, lovelies! I do not own Iron Man, that credit goes to Stan Lee.**


	11. Hope

**A/N – The tone of this story is about to get a little darker, just so my wonderful readers are warned. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

The atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. No-one uttered a word, all eyes fixed on the door, hardly daring to breathe. Betty was sat directly across, her mask of grim determination mirrored on both Jane and Pepper. Since she arrived yesterday, they had begun plotting and planning, immersed in whispers for many hours. They knew that Betty's turn to do a video message would come soon enough, a slim window of opportunity that they needed to act on before their situation became even worse.

Once Betty had arrived, Pepper had been insanely relieved to realise that they were still in America since the newer arrival had been hijacked in her apartment in Virginia. If her van ride had only been a few hours, they were still closer to New York than she could ever hope.

Pepper pressed her back against the wet walls, her head aching as fatigue drained her energy. She hadn't slept since the van ride, but that was no excuse. There were times where she could avoid slumber for days on end, surviving on coffee. Stifling a yawn, she pressed a sweaty palm on her flushed brow. Her heart was pounding wildly, her muscles tense with fear and anticipation.

The door shifted open.

Immediately, Pepper drove a fist into the man's masked face. She barely hesitated before adding a swift uppercut, again and again until she heard the crack of his jaw shattering. Jane was less skilled in her technique, but nevertheless did a good job on her target. With a monkey-like ability, she hurled herself on top of the second guard, kicking and punching wildly. Hopping over the bodies, Betty checked the coast whilst the other women kept a cautious eye on their victims.

"It's clear." They didn't need any other words. Dashing out the cell, Pepper felt her heart pound in time with her feet, flying over the concrete floor. She could barely breathe and what air she could take in coming in short, ragged gasps. Her eyes barely took in her surroundings, passing by the doors to other cells without a second glance. There was no time to falter. Every turn and twist was an impulse, Pepper simply hoping that her friends were still following. Her bones jarred with every step, muscles throbbing and heavy from lack of nutrition.

"Runners!" The call came from above on the upper floors. Pepper ignored it, focusing on the search for an exit. Every door was the same, but there had to be a dead end somewhere… Shouts and roars followed the call, guards snapping to action as they pursued the escapees. Breathless and panting, Pepper turned another corner.

There. A dead end. A door.

Unable to speak, her feet took on a life of their own. Her body was utterly numb now, feeding off her non-existent store of energy. Sweat stung her eyes, trickling down her neck and back in sticky trails. She barely slowed as she reached the end, body crashing into the door. It didn't budge. Jane and Betty followed suit, slamming their shoulders into the slab of metal as Pepper searched for a lock. Nothing. No handle, no bolt. Just a tiny hole that looked out into blackness. Desperately, she hurled her fists again and again on the rusting surface. There were screams now, whether they were ripped from her throat or the others she couldn't tell. Her flesh began to split, weeping with blood as she pounded on the door.

"I have to admire you girls." It was that amused voice. So close, it was as though the speaker had murmured it in her ear. Pepper turned, only to gaze down the barrels of a dozen guns. "You're very determined."

Jane was sobbing, her palms pressed against her lips as her body shuddered. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. They had been so close.

"Follow." A man grunted, his comrades not wavering. They were an assortment of weapons, from rifles to shotguns that all gleamed.

"No." Betty croaked, chest heaving. There wasn't even a pause. Pepper didn't have time to bat an eye before they converged on the women. Fists rained down on her. She retaliated instinctively, hands claws. Her nails scraped at the men's eyes, the only part not hidden under cotton. The air was mingled with cries and screams of pain. She tried to fight her way through the crowd to stand by her companions' sides. A body slammed against hers and she tumbled to the ground. Feet flew into her stomach and back. Agony set her skin aflame.

Silence.

Pepper was hauled over a man's shoulder, barely hanging onto the edges of consciousness. She kicked feebly, vaguely aware of Betty and Jane being carried alone beside her. Just as they reached their cell again, one of the men suddenly parted, heading into the cell next door. Pepper only just caught a glimpse of light brown hair before she was thrown into her own cell, Betty collapsing next to her. Her heart gave a few more, weak beats as she tried to drag herself to the present. Then the realisation hit her and she flew at the door.

"_Jane!" _She shrieked, clawing at the metal. Flakes of rust were stinging the open flesh, mingling with the crimson streams that ran down her pale arms. "_Give her back! JANE!" _

All that answered was a scream.

**Whoo, that was intense o.o I don't own Iron Man, feel free to review! Thanks for reading. **


	12. Sorrow

**A/N – Alright, warning, I'm dealing with very delicate situations here and I am definitely not experienced in them. This chapter may upset some people. RATED: M**

Pepper huddled into herself, pressing so hard against the wall she felt as though she were about to sink into the stone. She hadn't noticed herself slide to the floor. All she knew that something was clawing and tearing at her stomach. All she knew was that every part of her was in torment, the pain dipping her in and out of consciousness. All she knew was that Jane was on the other side of the wall, being tortured.

The screaming never seemed to stop. It made Pepper writhe in desperation. Sleep was unbearable. The night was plagued with monsters, a warped and twisted world. And all that screaming.

"How long has she been like this?" A gentle voice whispered. Who was it again? Oh, right. Peggy. Peggy Carter. She had arrived a few days ago, wrinkly skin battered and bruised. The balaclava men had no limits. Peggy was just an old lady, nearing her hundreds. What did they want from her anyway? Were they so desperate for the Avengers to be destroyed that they shipped a grandma in from England?

"Before you arrived." Betty's lisped, teeth knocked out of her mouth in the brief fray. Pepper moaned as the cramps tore at her stomach again, murmuring the only word she could even manage. The man that floated in her dreams, tauntingly close yet forever out of reach.

_"Tony…" _

Suddenly, a cool hand brushed over her forehead. Sharp brown eyes momentarily met hers, but Pepper couldn't focus for long. Peggy had nice eyes, ones that had ignored the process of aging. They were steely but warm. Why hadn't Steve called her? It was too late now.

"She has a raging fever." Peggy murmured, shuffling away again. Pepper could almost hear her joints creaking as she sat awkwardly on the floor in her floral nightgown. They had grabbed her in the dead of night, and clearly didn't opt for first glass when flying her out on the plane.

There was a tense silence as the door was opened, instantly broken by Betty's gasp.

"Jane!" Pepper jolted, forcing her neck to turn so she could see her friend again. That was when she realised that Betty's gasp was not of relief, but horror. The scientist was pale, her skin sallow and lips bloated and blue. She looked as though she had been drained of colour, which only made the blood that stained her flesh all the more gaunt looking. "You're alive."

Pepper almost laughed. Betty couldn't say 'You're alright' or 'okay'. All they could be thankful for right now was that they were alive. Betty wrapped an arm around Jane's silent form, leading her to where Peggy was sat. Jane said nothing, although her eyes soon turned to Pepper's curled body. Even then, there was a flash of concern and Jane reached out like a ghost. Her fingers pressed on Pepper's arm meekly, icy to the touch.

Pepper cried out. Her stomach clenched again, but the pain abruptly lifted. She felt something warm and sticky flood down her legs, heating the already feverish skin. Glancing down, Pepper felt the word still. Yet, through that, she still heard Peggy whisper that tiny, hateful word.

"Miscarriage…"

_No. _Pepper edged away, breathing shallow and panicked as she stared at the pool of blood. _No. Please, God, no. _It made sense now, the exhaustion and nausea. All of it fit into an ugly puzzle. She had been pregnant. She had lost the baby she hadn't even known to exist. Their baby. Her baby. She had killed it. She was a murderer. It was her fault. If she had been careful, her baby would be alive. She would have been able to hold the child in her arms. She would have been able to watch as the infant grew into a little person. She could have watched Tony love their child. They would have made a family.

All gone. She was a killer. All gone now.

**Lord, I hope I at least did this chapter justice. Miscarriages are very serious and I don't want anyone thinking that I'm making light of it for the sake of a story. I don't own Iron Man and please review, I really want to know how this chapter went for your readers. **


	13. Hatred

**A/N – Thanks again for the reviews! It really cheers me up, and I'm glad to see you like it. This chapter is back to being rated T, and I hope you enjoy.**

_"Mommy!" Your voice is so shrill, calling to me. I can see your tiny hands waving in front of my face, crying for a hug. Your face is so sticky. Has Daddy been sneaking you ice cream again? "Mommy, where's daddy?" He's away being Iron Man, sweetheart, you know that. Remember? He's going to go blow up some bad guys. He'll be home soon. "But I want him to come read me a story." I can read you a story tonight, darling. Daddy can tell you his special stories tomorrow, okay? "No, I want Daddy! Where is he?" I don't know any more, baby. Just let me read you a story tonight. "I want Daddy!" I'm holding you now and you're crying, tears mottling with the ice cream. But you're so cold. So cold._

"Pepper, we need to talk." Betty's voice was insistent and grating on her ears. Gritting her teeth, Pepper's gaze never strayed from the floor. It was the same nightmare, the same, faceless child. There was the same hollowness that sucked at her when she woke.

"There's nothing to talk about" Pepper said in a flat voice.

"It's good to get things of your chest."

"There's nothing on my chest." There was a time for despair. There was a time for grieving. Not now. She couldn't show weakness now. There was too much rage bubbling and frothing inside her chest.

"She'll snap out of it soon enough." Peggy's voice cut through the bickering, her British accent clipped. Her bones didn't quite comply to the strength of her mind, stiff and aching. It had been so long since Jane had been returned to them, the other woman sat in resolute silence by Pepper's side. The stench of blood was a constant reminder to all of them. Of their injuries and hurt. Of the torture and loss. They had stopped fighting now, often sat in long silences only interrupted by the arrival of food that they barely touched. "We need to keep our morale up. I'll have none of this-"

"Miss Potts, if you would come with us for a moment." The gruff voice cut into Peggy's words, none of them even noticing the door had opened. The women were silent, staring in cold confusion at the masked guard. It was almost amusing, that one of the men who had beaten and thrashed them was now almost humble. Pepper hauled herself to her feet, almost crumpling again. Her legs were numb, the secretary all too aware of the blood that had formed a crust on her inner thighs and the shame burning on her face. Suddenly, a thick arm slipped under her knees and another supported her neck. Cradled in the man's clumsy grasp, Pepper remained still and unmoving as he carried her out. The air around her crackled with unconcealed loathing, anger making her bony frame tremble.

Seconds later, she had been carried into another cell. It was always a different cell, as though they were for specific purposes. The guard placed her on a chair clumsily, fingers prodding her back harshly.

"Miss Potts?" A woman sat across her, slender hands neatly folded on the desk between them. "Can I have your attention?" Pepper gazed at her, silently hating. She didn't have anything to say. There were no words.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The woman was awfully out of place, her plum suit prim and proper against the backdrop of flaking, prison walls. Even her black hair was tucked into a neat bun, not one stray hair daring to escape. Pepper dressed like that once. Was it only a week ago?

"I wanted to talk to you especially, Miss Potts, and I'm sorry that it was so marred by your recent loss." The woman murmured, green eyes bright and excited. She wasn't sorry. It was such a disgusting attempt to lie. "But this really can't wait."

_I am Pepper Potts. I was kidnapped by roughly fifteen men from Stark Tower, most likely several weeks ago. I am in a cell with a woman. Destination, several hours out of Virginia. _

Pepper looked at this woman, so eager and happy, and loathed her. There was a time to despair and a time to grieve. Not now. She wouldn't give this woman the satisfaction.

"Are you going to start monologuing now?" Pepper answered her voice hoarse but venomous. The woman blinked, one plucked eyebrow neatly arched.

"Well, no. I wanted to talk to you about something." The lady answered, leaning forward. "You know that you women are some of the most powerful people in the world? Because of love. You see, without _love_, heroes would be so, so useless. The Avengers aren't powerful alone; why do you think they're called Avengers? Put you ladies in the picture, however, and these men have something to _fight _for. To avenge."

"Thank you for that pop physiology." Pepper interrupted, staring icily at the woman. "Is this going anywhere?"

"You're… disappointing." The woman said sulkily, slumping back against her chair. "I thought you would talk more. Of course this is going somewhere, I'm not a moron. Not like _him_." With a flourish, she jabbed a button on the remote she had hidden in her hand. Pepper frowned as a screen on the corner flickered to life, hidden in the shadows. It was the news, a press conference to be more exact with the last person Pepper wanted to see.

"Hammer?" She spat, lip curling as he spoke. The woman waved a manicured hand at her with a shushing sound, watching the screen with a satisfied, joyful expression.

_"As much as I regret the dissolution of Stark Industries, since my company does business with them often." _Justin Hammer's voice was as sickeningly charismatic as Pepper remembered. The cameras were flashing madly at every white grin. _"I am glad to see Mr Stark finally step down from the weaponry industry. He was an irresponsible man who often enjoyed his whiskey…"_

"That's a lie. Turn it off." Pepper snarled, slamming a fist on the table. The woman was too engrossed in the piece to listen to her companion, but Pepper managed to catch her attention easily enough. Fingers digging into the black bun, Pepper yanked hard. The woman was almost lifted out of her seat, yelping. _"Turn it off." _

"Really?" The woman gasped, massaging her scalp as one hand turned the television off. "That's the first thing you think of? Defending your precious Tony Stark?"

"Don't say his name." Pepper could barely spit the words out, trembling with hatred. "Don't ever talk about him."

"Calm down, my dear." The woman cooed, playing with the remote on the tips of her fingers. "Hammer is just the face of this operation. _We _are the real deal."

"What do you want? World dominion?"

"What? No!" The woman chuckled with laughter, shoulders shaking. "Equality! With no heroes or villains, no superior people."

"You're doing a good job of that so far."

"Pepper, to gain the things we want, we have to do things we might not want to do."

"Do you have a Dr Phil book around here somewhere?" Pepper snorted, grinning with satisfaction as the woman's lips pressed together into a thin line. "Are you communist? Is that what you want?"

"I've had enough talking to you today." The woman snapped, standing abruptly. "You, my dear, need to watch your tongue."

"It's just a simple question." Pepper replied innocently, watching as two guards entered the cell. The woman whispered in their ears, leaning up on her tiptoes despite six inch heels. In a fluid movement, their fingers were digging into Pepper's upper arms.

"I thought you would have learnt by now." The woman sighed with a catlike smile. "You should have learnt from Miss Foster. No matter, we can break you too." Pepper twisted in their grasp, thrashing viciously as they dragged her into yet another lockup. They never loosened their hold, pushing her into the centre of the room. Blood roaring in her ears, Pepper stared at the trough in front of her. It was filled with murky water, flecked with dark beads of blood. She whimpered, fighting against the pressure on her shoulders.

There was barely enough time for a breath before she was plunged into the water.

**Well, the last chapter was very intense. I'm updating so much, seriously I've never gotten past chapter four of any fan fiction before. This one is long, which I didn't expect. I do not own Iron Man, feel free to review! :3**


	14. Courage

**A/N – Jeez, there's been this explosion of reviews that are having me squealing . Thanks so much! Especially to **StarksViolet, potterheadedgleek22 **and** kkann. **I'm glad you thought I handled the situation well and, well, simply for such wonderful feedback. **

**On with the story!**

_I can't breathe. _

"Pepper?"

_Don't put me back in the water._

"Miss Potts, snap out of it!"

_That glint of a blade hurts my eyes_

Someone shook her frantically by the shoulders. Pepper jerked to reality, gasping for air. Peggy kept her wrinkled hands on the secretary's shoulders, face stern. It was still unnerving just how alive those brown eyes were compared to the sallowness of her skin and the mangled, grey mane of hair.

"I did it again…" Pepper murmured, ranking grimy fingers through her hair. The women were basically unrecognisable now, skin patched with dirt and hair hanging in greasy tails. Shaking out of the reverie, her fingers traced the angry, pulsating slashes down the translucent skin of her forearm. Her pale skin seemed streaked with red, the wounds beginning to fester with yellow pus.

_I am Pepper Potts. I was kidnapped by roughly fifteen men from Stark Tower, most likely several weeks ago. I am still in a cell with Betty Ross, Jane Foster and Peggy Carter. I have been tortured. Destination, several hours out of Virginia. _

"Peggy, are you sure you're ready for this?" Betty asked, scanning the old lady with concern. She hadn't been captive for as long as the rest of them, but severe malnutrition was beginning to take its toll. Often, during the times that they forced themselves to sleep, all they could hear was Peggy's hacking coughs.

"It's our last chance." Peggy answered, straightening up with pride. "I survived a World War, I'll be damned if I wither away in some cell." Their plan was as simple as last time, yet Pepper couldn't shake off the feeling that they were bound to fail. Betty would carry the older woman on her back, since Peggy weighed next to nothing. Jane, however, was Pepper's main concern. The scientist had remained mute since she had been returned to the cell, her own slumber punctuated with screams and whimpers of agony. They couldn't look back now, though.

When the door opened, the three younger women pounced. The guard hadn't been upgraded, but the two men were harder to take down now. Pepper abandoned any style or technique she possessed, clawing and thrashing and punching every bit of leather jacket she caught sight of. Her heart was hammering and her head spinning, but she forced her limbs to lash out at every opportunity. This time, once the men were sprawled on the floor, Betty emptied their pockets and distributed their winnings. Peggy was handed a tiny key, which she gripped with an iron hold. Pepper and Jane received loaded, glossy shotguns. As soon as her fingers closed around the handle, Pepper felt a rush of power. They were heavier than she remembered, but this time they could truly fight back.

Following the same path as before, Pepper pushed her brain into overdrive. Was this even the right way? One wrong turn and they could travel further into the depths of the prison, where they would never escape. Panting, Pepper reached out and gripped Jane's wrist, refusing to let her fall back. Her legs were already exhausted but she carried on sprinting. Sores on her feet bled and oozed, leaving dark footprints in their wake. There was no call this time as the guards began their chase, closing in like a pack of dogs. Betty was only a metre behind, but she was tiring fast as Peggy roared encouragements. With her free hand, Pepper aimed the gun behind her and shot blindly. Two thuds followed, men simply freezing in their tracks before twitching on the floor. Their comrades scattered, giving the women a brief period of advantage.

_Plunging back into the water-_

"No." Pepper rasped, eyes wide as she shoved those thoughts out of her mind. They were flashbacks, all too vivid and clear. There was a time for despair. There was a time for grieving. Not now. Not when they were so close.

_Bubbles rising, but they still hold me down. _

"Pepper!" Betty's scream was too late and Pepper smashed into the door, reeling back. Ears ringing, Pepper shook her head in bewilderment. Peggy almost threw herself off Betty's back, jamming the key right into the lock. With a screaming war cry, Betty and Jane hurled themselves at the door.

And through to the other side.

"Run!" Pepper shrieked, grabbing Peggy and dragging her outside. Immediately, they were blinded by the sunlight. After so long in darkness, the midday sun glared down on them with striking rays. Shielding her eyes, Pepper realised that they were stood in a courtyard, packed with vans and trucks blocking the way. There was no direct way out, but the women ran anyway. Dragging Peggy along, who was hobbling on her pained legs, they followed Betty this time through the maze of vehicles. Only to be met by a wall of men. "No…"

_I'm screaming now. Begging, pleading…_

"Pepper, run back the way we came." Came Peggy's hiss as a silence settled on the yard. The men were aware that their prey was armed "Give me the gun and _run_." Pepper shook her head, not even bothering to consider the old lady's offer. She wouldn't leave anyone behind for her own, selfish sake.

"You can't shoot them all." Pepper answered her voice barely a whisper. Suddenly, she felt the gun tugged from her fingers.

"Listen to me." Peggy's voice was hard. "I'm going to die in a year or two anyway, and if they force me back into that cell I'll have less than a week. Don't delude yourself. You girls have to get back to the people you love, so let my last act be that." There was a time to hesitation. There was a time for grieving and despair. Now was not that time.

"Betty!" Pepper leapt forward, grabbing the two other women and towing them behind her. They stumbled the first few paces, but soon caught their balance. Pepper knew that she wasn't even running anymore, half-staggering towards her target. Gunfire rang in her ears, a steady drumbeat of bullets that didn't just come from Peggy. Pepper almost missed Peggy's words.

"Tell Steve he would have been the perfect dance partner."

"Peggy…" Jane murmured. It wasn't a question. Just her name. Pepper steeled herself as the door came into view, resisting the urge to turn away. The other women barely questioned her, simply following and completely, utterly trusting. She was leading back into the prison they loathed, back into the place they were tortured and beaten.

As they stepped into the shade of the corridor, Pepper began to push to door shut. Her last glimpse of the outside world was of a fiery haze, oranges and red blooming from the spot they had just come from. Peggy had shot one of the petrol tanks in order to save them, burning herself alive in the process. The world was exploding.

**These chapters will get happier! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they didn't, I can barely believe I just killed Peggy. I do not own Iron Man.**


	15. Joy

**A/N – I love the reviews, and whoever follows me here from Tumblr, thanks for even bothering to check this out! Enjoy!**

Her lungs were screaming. She needed air. Bubbles were bursting around her face as she thrashed. Consciousness was slipping away…

Then they dragged her up again. Out of the water, rasping for breath as the liquid poured from her mouth and nose. She would catch sight of that woman for that split second, shaking her head ans sighing like a disappointed mother. How many hours had it been since they had tried to escape again?

Then she would be plunged back into the water again. Her lungs would scream again and she would fight. She would fight and she wouldn't give in. That woman would shake her head again, wanting her to break. To go limp and to stop fighting.

Pepper fought for Peggy. Pepper fought for her baby. Pepper fought.

Pulled back out of the water again, each time shorter than the last. Shoved to the edge of death and tugged back like a yo-yo, before being pushed again.

Vaguely, Pepper wondered if they would give that final shove and tip her over the edge. Into that black void. Maybe there she could breathe.

"Pepper, you really need to learn from your mistakes." That woman would chide, although her voice was always muffled. Back in the water, her hair would explode in a cloud of gold around her. She would thrash and fight. She would scream his name.

There was no giving in, because he was coming. Pepper knew it, the hope which was her lifeline. Because they were looking for her and Jane and Betty and Peggy. They would see. They would see the cloud of smoke that rose miles high. They would see the explosion that killed her friend.

"_Tony…" _She gasped, legs constantly thumping against the guards thighs. Their fingers dug in, gloves long gone and nails turning into claws. Crimson turned a pastel pink as it merged with the water, creating an artwork of swirls down her skin.

"Again with the Stark guy!" That woman snorted, rolling her eyes. "Give up, already. He-"

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND." Rhodey's scream whipped through the air, bursting through the door as his soldiers poured in behind him. Pepper felt the guards release her immediately, flinging themselves to the floor. Stunned and weak, she toppled forward into the water, gurgling with confusion only to be hauled back out by Rhodey. The man scanned her once, pulling her into a tight embrace against his bullet proof vest. "Pepper, thank god. We need to get you to Tony. Now." Looping one of her arms around his neck, Rhodey half carried her out into the corridor as his men began to bind the guards. Light headed and numb, Pepper gazed around her with a doe-like expression.

There were soldiers everywhere, roaring and bellowing orders as they slammed doors open. The noise was complimented by occasional rounds of gunfire, although Pepper couldn't see where they were coming from. As she limped with Rhodey on that all too familiar path to the exit, Pepper could have sworn she heard a rumble of thunder and a roar that was definitely not human. Rhodey heard them too, swearing as he sped up his pace to the courtyard.

"Sorry about this, Pepper." He huffed, machine gun bouncing on his back. "We're trying to get you girls back to your boyfriends. I should get help first, but if these guys don't calm down they're going to kill everyone." As if to support his point, chunks of wall came flying off from the upper floors, concrete blocks shattering on the floor. Pepper shuddered, clutching on to reality as her brain began to fit the pieces together. She was being saved. She was safe now.

She would see Tony.

There was no need to kick open the door leading to the courtyard anymore, no need for a key, since someone had blasted an enormous hole where the slab of steel used to be. The edges still smouldered and Pepper looked around frantically, her grip on Rhodey tightening. The cold was setting in her bones, chilling her to the core. Her blue eyes were desperate, searching.

"Stark!" Rhodey hollered, hobbling them both to where the ground shook and shuddered. Pepper ignored the disarray around them, squinting as dust was blown into her eyes by the whir of helicopters. She was focused on one thing only.

Rounding the edge of one of the vans, Pepper felt her heart stutter and stop. Tony was suited up, stood atop a pile of rubble with one palm outstretched. The flares never stopped pulsating from his suit, blasting everything and anyone in his path. Even over the screaming and begging for mercy, his voice drowned the rest.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" His voice was metallic, but no less seething with fury. "SPEAK UP, YOU ROTTEN BASTARDS. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE WOMAN I LOVE?!"

"STARK! SHE'S RIGHT HERE, YOU MORON." Rhodey was distracted, trying to keep his hold on Pepper as she writhed in his grasp. He didn't want to let her any nearer to Tony whilst he was so blind with rage, yet the secretary put up a damned good fight.

"Tony!" Her voice was so weak and shrill, but the man still turned. There was a moment of silence as he stared at the pair, drinking in the sight of her.

Then he leapt forward, wrapping her in a gruff, tender embrace. They clutched at each other as the suit disassembled itself, a tangle of limbs. Tony cupped her face, one arm still holding her close as he kissed every inch of skin he could reach. There were no words, just desperate touching and tears as they held each other. He scooped her up in his arms, breathing hard as he tried to supress the sobs and navigated them both into one of the waiting cars. They landed on the plush leather, now weeping uncontrollably as they wrapped each other in their arms again. There was not one point when they weren't touching each other on the ride home, whether it was her head buried in his chest or his face nuzzled into her neck. Every part he touched burned and she refused to take her eyes off him, needing to know he was real.

Pepper was going home.

**Ha ha! The rescue, finally! :3 Feel free to review. **


	16. Grief

**A/N – Yay! More reviews! Of course, I wish I could give everyone a shout-out but I love you all anyway. Peggy's death saddened me too… Hopefully, it gets lighter. Ehehe, I hope you enjoy! **

_"Is Daddy coming home now?" You ask, eyes bright. You have his eyes, they're so full of life. Like Peggy's eyes too, why do you have Peggy's eyes? Stop reminding me. Stop reminding me that she died, baby. Daddy is coming home. Yes, Daddy is coming home, soon, soon. "Can we play outside?" It's getting dark, sweetie. Stop. Stop looking at me with those eyes. I'm sorry Peggy. I'm so sorry. "Please? We can play catch, Daddy said we could." Okay, just stop looking at me with those eyes. But I don't want you to leave, darling. We're a family. Don't go. _

Gasping, Pepper clawed at the sheets, struggling under the silky covers. Sweat soaked her skin as her eyes adjusted to the morning light trickling through the window, panting hard. Her eyes immediately searched for him, yet they were dry. She didn't seem to have tears to cry. Tony shifted, head lolling forward as her jerked awake with a snap. He hadn't moved from the chair beside her bed since they had carted her into the hospital half-delirious and shivering dangerously.

"Pepper?" He mumbled, reaching forward. That was always his first action whenever he woke these days, fingers needing to touch her and make sure that she was still there in the flesh. Tony's arms wrapped around her shoulders as he clambered onto the hospital bed, still half asleep as he nestled his face into her hair. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here, you're safe." Stiffening in his arms, Pepper blinked and stared at her room. It was a private room, walls painted a cheery, egg yolk yellow and everything sparkling clean. She didn't remember it well, most of her time here spent either in deep sleep or fitful bouts of wake where she was feverish or terrified. The nightmares had only just returned, along with the torture of reality. Everything felt black.

There was a time for despair. There was a time for grieving. That time was now.

She couldn't fight anymore.

"Go." It was the only word she could manage, forcing it from her lips. Everything about Tony reminded her about her lost baby, the fact that one day she would have to tell him that she lost their child. His child. She didn't want him near her to be poisoned by her guilt and sadness. "Please. Go."

"You want me to… leave?" Tony couldn't conceal the hurt in his voice, tinged with confusion and pain. Pepper nodded against his chest weakly, placing her hands on his torso to shove him away. Her fingers traced the arc reactor impulsively and her heart clenched. So much pain and misery in one body, she was a burden on his shoulders. Climbing off the bed, Tony fixed her with a last, lingering look, not taking his eyes off her until he had slipped through the doors.

Pepper refused to see any visitors. Not Rhodey, not Maria. Not Tony. She curled up in her bed, ignoring the nurses who would examine her and whisper with doctors. She ignored the men who came to talk to her about pain and memories. Every time she did see them, it was as though she was looking up at them from the darkness. As though she was at the bottom of the void that had finally claimed her for its own.

Peggy was dead. Her baby was dead. The mornings and night blurred into one, the monsters never failing to follow her. To whisper to her and mock her. Nightmares became real, terror becoming an emotion she was never without. It all hurt.

She was fighting though, fighting desperately. Fighting to reclaim herself, battling with those demons. It was a losing battle, casualties all on one side. She was losing.

"Time for your medication, dear." A nurse entered, rattling the pills in their tiny cup. The pills that would help her sleep, so that she would drown in the world of nightmares again. Shaking her head, Pepper pressed her lips together tight.

"No… please." She whispered, shrinking away. The nurse frowned, leaning down so they were eye level.

"These pills will help you, dear." She murmured, taking out a white tablet with a gentle smile. Pepper shook her head frantically, fingers scrabbling at the sheets as she turned her head away. "They won't hurt you."

"No, please, don't make me take them." Her voice was begging, pleading. "They make me remember. They make me remember Peggy and the dreams. Please…"

The tears came then, tumbling and pouring down her cheeks. Racking her body until she could barely control the sobs, pressing her fist to her mouth as she tried to stifle the crying. Cold and wet down her neck, plopping on her lap and the pillows like rain after a drought.

And then Tony was there, holding her and rocking her. His body warm and fingers running through her hair, lips pressed against hers. Arms protection against the world, voice gentle and soothing. Giving her the love she needed and didn't deserve. Letting her love him too, with her heart and soul and mind.

She wasn't in the blackness of the void anymore. She was with Tony.

**Well, that was a little happier, right? Press the magic button! Whoo!**

**Oh, and about Rhodey, I completely forgot I even categorised this in the Avengers. Maybe I should have made a crossover Iron Man/Avengers? ****Let's just pretend he was there because he is awesome.**


	17. Strength

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews guys, the support means so much to me! Also, you know what I just realised? This site gets rid of the stars I put to separate the timings and all that… Gr… Anyway, enjoy!**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tony leaned close, cupping her face. They were nestled on cream leather in the back of the Audi, Happy driving.

"Tony, I wouldn't miss this for the world." She answered gently, although her hands fidgeted on her lap. One hand reached forward, lacing her slender fingers with his, the look of worry never faltering. Pepper recognised the signs clearly, well experienced in the area of fretting. "I'm stronger than you think."

Tony didn't answer, smiling softly whilst the car pulled into the parking bay. He clambered out first before tugging Pepper back to his side, one arm looped firmly around her waist protectively. It was also a support, though, Pepper not quite steady on her feet yet. She was glad of his subtlety, knowing that being carried would make her blush with shame. It wasn't out of pride anymore; Pepper was just sick of the endless, smothering pity. But today, her mind was wandering elsewhere as they walked through the iron wrought gates. Pepper took in the scene with a hollow feeling, eyes scanning the military lined rows of graves and the flowers lay on the mounds. They kept walking for a while until the tombstones began to lessen, the smell of freshly dug ear tickling their senses. It was a clear day, but oddly still. Not a bird took flight and they were far away from the traffic of New York now.

Those who had already arrived weren't sat on their seats but on the grass, gathered close before glancing up at the new arrivals. No-one cared about the state of their clothes, not caring that the dew that soaked the grass was saturated the material. Pepper shuffled next to Betty, Tony following suit as the friends exchanged silent greetings. Jane was there, dwarfed even more by Thor since she had lost so much weight and Bruce never let his eyes stray from his own partner. It was the first time they had met again since being rescued, although they had swapped messages often enough in the past two weeks. None of them were ready to deal with the outside world yet, not even caring about the fates of the people who had held them hostage for so long. The air between them was a little hesitant, but filled with a warmth and protectiveness that came with suffering by each other's side for so long. It was only them for this ceremony, although Peggy had many friends and family back in England. No-one was healthy enough to travel so far, so they were holding their own funeral in the old woman's memory.

Soon, the others began to come. Those who had never even met Peggy, but knew just how much she was loved by their friends and loved her simply for that. Clint and Natasha stood close together enough to touch. Even Fury appeared, expressionless, led by Maria Hill who embraced Pepper warmly. The most important person, though, was missing.

"Do you think he'll come?" Clint asked, glancing around with creases of worry on his forehead.

"He'll come in his own time." Tony answered as the minister arrived, although he too looked a little worried. Only Fury truly knew how the soldier had reacted to Peggy's death, instructing his agents to keep close tabs on him. Clint and Natasha had gone to help him, but they could only comfort him to a certain point. There was no-one, truly, to love Steve Rogers like Peggy had.

As the minister began to speak, Pepper turned to face the creamy white coffin lay before the trench. It was adorned with roses and spring flowers and, although Peggy wasn't truly in there, it hurt Pepper to think that she would be buried there underground for eternity. She ignored the minister's speech completely, filling her mind with her own memories and sadness and happiness and all other emotions for Peggy.

A movement caught her eye. Turning, Pepper smiled as she saw Steve emerge from the trees, hesitating. No-one said anything or moved, letting Steve approach them in his own time. There was a grief written on his face that was like no other, deep and utterly heart broken. He seemed smaller, somehow, and transformed by a cutting misery that three men in particular knew could have hit them if it hadn't been Peggy. Steve didn't sit with time, remaining on the other side of the coffin in silence. If there hadn't been tears rushing down his cheeks, one could have mistook him for a statue.

"Go ahead, Tony." Pepper muttered as the ceremony finished, everyone clambering to their feet. Stark nodded, albeit reluctantly, and Pepper knew that he wouldn't go far enough to let her out of his sight. The others were travelling to Stark Tower for an after-party, but Steve hadn't budged an inch. As she watched Tony's retreating back, Pepper struggled to her feet and sucked in a few, shuddering breaths. Legs weak, she shuffled silently over to where Steve stood, staring at the coffin in the hole and seeing nothing.

"Mr Rogers?" She murmured, placing a hand on his elbow. Steve flinched, turning to her, stricken. Their eyes met for a moment, blue on blue. Pepper whimpered, sucked momentarily into that sea of despair before he turned away again. There was a pause. "S-Steve… Peggy left you a message… She said-"

"Don't." He cut in, voice hoarse. "I won't deserve it. Whatever she said, I won't deserve it."

"Steve, you-"

"I didn't call her." Fixing her with that overwhelming gaze again, his breaths came in ragged gasps. "70 years and I didn't call her, not even when I knew she was alive. Does that sound like the actions of a man who deserves her last words?"

"It would be hard for anyone-"

"Don't make excuses." He croaked, turning his attention back to the coffin. "I had a date, Pepper."

"With all due respect, Steve." Pepper replied, her tone firm. "I ask you to respect her own opinions and thoughts. In all honesty, at any other time, I would call you an idiot for not calling her and a little bit of a coward. But if that brave, wonderful woman thought you were worth her last words, then you must have done something to deserve it."

"That's a little out of turn, isn't it?" Despite his words, a tiny smile played on the soldier's lips.

"She told me that you would have been the perfect dance partner." Pepper murmured, watching as the smile faded.

"I learnt a few moves a while ago…" His face darkened, sadness seeping back. "I'm too late now."

"It's never too late, sir." Pepper felt drained, her body tired now. With a final smile Steve's way, she made her way back to Tony's side. Glancing back, she watched as the soldier held an air woman in his arms, spinning a little. She had never seen anything so bittersweet.

**Nope, I can't seem to write all happy chapters. Nopenopenope. It will get happier! I promise! . Feel free to review, as always my dears. **


	18. Care

**A/N – Happier chapter? Possibly… Thanks again for the reviews, this update is probably really late because we're having massive storms (Why is Thor angry? He got Jane back -.-)**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

The after party was a lighter affair, a sense of bliss and the calm that came after a storm hanging in the air. Pepper was too absorbed in the joy of returning home, the familiar sight of Stark Tower and her sense of _place _feeling surreal. Tony never seemed to stray from her side, the couple always touching in some way or another or smiling at each other. Every five minutes, he would press his lips to her neck, her cheek or her own and they would start smiling goofily all over again. Clint looked like he was going to barf.

"This is what I was talking about." Natasha murmured as Pepper stood by the bar, sipping juice. The secretary beamed at her, her eyes alight as she remembered the conversation that they had before the world was blasted to pieces. Pepper knew she still had to deal with that, not failing to notice the scaffolding that surrounded most of New York's skyscrapers. She had to deal with the press and Justin Hammer and _that _woman… but not now. For once, she prayed the universe didn't glimpse her happiness as a chance to screw her life over again.

"Still jealous?" She asked, eyeing Clint who was watching them curiously. Natasha was quiet for a moment, her lips curved up in a secretive smile.

"No, not so jealous." Then the assassin left her in peace as Tony sidled up behind her, hands laced around her waist and stomach. Pepper cringed a little as his fingers entwined there, the pocket of sadness in her threatening to spill. He seemed to sense something was wrong, but didn't pressure her, simply pulling her into a tender embrace before reluctantly releasing her so she could talk to Jane.

The two women gazed at each other for a moment, Betty slipping next to them and trapping the three in a quiet triangle. Their boyfriends hovered back, aware that their place wasn't there at that moment.

"Do you guys still see it?" Betty was the first to break the silence, her voice hushed. There was no need for greetings or formalities. It was a relationship Pepper couldn't place, a friendship forged from necessity and care. Yet it was still sweet, and even though the obligation was gone, the care was still holding strong.

"Every moment." Jane replied, reaching out and twining her fingers with their hands. "And I don't think those memories will ever go away."

"I don't want them to." Pepper felt the surprise travel through them all, but also an understanding as she voiced their thoughts. "Because we survived to tell the tale, I don't want to pretend it never happened."

"We're going to have to deal with it all soon." Jane added, the three women still gripping each other's hands. "We can find out who did this to us, to Peggy, and why."

"I'm a little scared to find out why, though." Betty gulped, smiling regretfully. "Because sometimes you hear people explain why with reason and logic. They're going to reason why they kidnapped us and tortured us, because that's what people do." It was a truth none of them wanted to admit, but the expression of determination was mirrored on all their faces. They were still bruised and battered, white scars streaking down Pepper's arms and Betty still lisping a little. They weren't broken though, and that was all they needed.

"Pepper." Tony murmured breath hot on her face. He had taken to saying her name a lot, as though he just loved the taste of the word on his tongue. He always stuffed a lot of meaning in that one word, though, questions and concern and love. This time, there was a question, telling Pepper that he had sensed something just felt… missing. Forehead pressed against his, the secretary armoured her heart for the words she would force from her throat. She couldn't pretend it didn't happen, and Tony had every right to know. It wasn't right to keep the miscarriage a secret… Was it?

"Tony…" Pepper answered, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. They were buried under a mound of blankets in the bedroom, open window letting the moonlight flood through. "It's going to hurt."

"Hurt?" Tony made a noise between a chuckle and sigh. "Pepper, I think I've reached the limits of pain in the past few weeks. Even if it's bad, we've been through worse. We can get through anything together, right?" Pepper nodded, eyes wet as she swallowed nervously.

"I had a miscarriage." She had meant to say it delicately, slowly. Yet no matter how she said it, the words would never stop cutting deep into her heart. "I lost a baby, Tony. Our baby. I wasn't careful enough, I wouldn't eat. I didn't even know, but I was fighting so much with those men and they kept hitting my _stomach _and I couldn't stop them." Pepper bit her tongue, stopping the flow of babbling. Tony's hold around her tightened, eyes squeezed tight as his breathing became ragged. He was trembling.

"Not… not your fault, Pepper." He grunted, voice shaking. "_Their _fault. Those bastards. I'll kill them. I'll murder them all with my bare hands. I swear, I'll kill them. For what they did to you. Rotten _bastards_." Every word seemed so difficult for him to spit out, hold on Pepper so tight she couldn't breathe. She wriggled in his arms, tilting his head up so she could see his eyes. They were sparkling, tears of anger making them shine. Leaning forward, she kissed him. There was a taste of coffee and mint, her lips exploring his. His fingers ran through her hair as he pressed closer, kissing her until they were breathless and flushed.

"Still angry?" She asked, one hand absently resting against the arc-reactor. He nodded, but said nothing. "Does that mean you… you would want a family?"

"It depends." Tony answered, breathing still uneven. "The thought of being a father, that's an area I never even wanted to consider. If someone, a woman or an interviewer, asked me if I wanted a family, I would say no. I would tell them that I wouldn't want snotty nosed kids running through my house and being committed to someone for decades would just be weighing me down."

There was a silence. Pepper knew there was another side to this story, and would wait forever and a day for him to tell her.

"Then you come along and ask me that." He continued eventually, eyes searching her face. "And all I can think is 'yes'. All those reasons not to have kids, not to have a family, all of that is tossed out the window just because it's you asking. Crazy."

"Crazy." Pepper agreed, leaning her head on his chest. Soaking in Tony's warmth, wrapped in his embrace whilst the arc reactor glowed blow, Pepper slept with a smile.

**Ha ha! Done! Now I still can't upload because of a storm (Damn you, Thor) Feel free to review ;-)**

**EDIT: INTERNET IS BACK**


End file.
